Things I Do For Love
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Rachel and Shelby are Mommy and Baby. Shelby has recently weaned Rachel after inducing lactation, and Rachel isn't happy about it. Jesse St. James is also a part of their relationship. He convinces Rachel to transfer to Carmel, and she is bullied badly on her first day. Shelby nurses her to calm her down and Jesse helps, too. Infantilism, diapers, breastplay, lactation.


For the fifth time in three days, the crying jerks Shelby from her dreams. Ugh.

She rolls over onto her stomach and glares at the monitor. Why can't the baby sleep through the night? It's the fifth night since she's done the weaning, and she understands these things take time, but Rachel was up three times last night with bad dreams. She was none too pleased that Shelby had denied her the milk she loves, but come on. Rachel's seventeen years old. It's time to get real, here.

Getting up with an impatient sigh, she stalks down the hall in her nightgown to Rachel's room, where her baby sleeps in an oversized crib. The minute she pushes open the door, she can tell that this is going to be a long night.

Rachel isn't even lying in her bed. She's standing at the side of the crib, holding onto the bars for dear life, and wailing her head off. Shelby sighs.

"Honey, what are you doing awake again? I already settled you once tonight." Shelby comes over and opens her arms, and Rachel rubs her tearstained face in her mother's shoulder. Ew. Shelby resists the urge to push Rachel away and instead opens the side of the crib to lift her out. It's really a marvel, this crib. The side opens completely, which makes it much easier than trying to heave a hundred-and-ten-pound girl over the side.

Shelby holds Rachel in her arms securely, and already, she can see that the girl is calming down. Good. But she's also wet – her diaper is squishy under Shelby's hand. Okay, well. Maybe that's a reason to wake up, but Shelby finds that hard to believe when last week, Rachel slept until her alarm and sometimes even past it.

"Come on, sweetie," she murmurs into Rachel's sweet-smelling hair. "Let's change your diaper and you can tell me why you're up again."

The matching change table to the crib was made by the same man that made the crib – he's a local carpenter and one of Shelby's good friends. Sure, it's a little weird that she wanted oversized baby stuff, but Jack asked no questions and Shelby wasn't about to let him in on her personal life. He made it so that there's a small ladder Rachel can scale when it's changing time. But Rachel's so tired right now that Shelby simply lifts her up. Thank God for those extra weights she's been doing in the gym. Rachel's heavy.

"Mommy," whimpers Rachel, rubbing her eyes while Shelby pops open the buttons down the legs and on the crotch of Rachel's one-piece pajamas. Shelby rubs Rachel's stomach and feels the girl sigh deeply.

"What, sweetheart?"

"I want milk." Rachel knows the answer to this already. She's known it for the past week. Shelby's brow furrows.

"Rachel . . ."

"I know, but why not just a little bit? Just a little bit, Mommy," pleads her baby, and Shelby rolls her eyes. It's every night with this girl. She's regretting ever stimulating lactation in the first place.

It had taken forever, but at that stage, she was willing to do anything for Rachel, and Rachel had helped. They'd rubbed and massaged her breasts, Shelby had taken every galactagogue known to woman, and dealt with all the side effects, and Rachel had sucked eagerly on her nipples every few hours until finally, one day, the milk had started to flow. That day Rachel had barely left Shelby's side, staying home from school and lying in Shelby's bed nursing while they watched Netflix. It had been nice, but Shelby wants her body back. A year is enough.

Of course, it hadn't just been Rachel and Shelby working on lactation. Jesse St. James had helped, too.

Jesse's relationship with Shelby and Rachel is weird. He loves Rachel and is clearly attracted to her, but only really in a power sense. He loves her in her baby mode, and Shelby has watched his eyes light up when Rachel waddles towards him in her diapers and one-piece outfits. She doesn't want to know about their sex life, but of course, Jesse tells her anyway while he and Shelby are in bed after Rachel's gone to bed. It appears he's not really interested in sex with Rachel. But she knows they do it, she's heard them in the guest room some nights when she's trying very hard to ignore the fact that the student she's fucking is also fucking her daughter.

Yeah, it's complicated.

Shelby finishes wiping Rachel down and fastens her clean diaper around her waist. "There, that's got to feel better." She smiles down at Rachel, who frowns defiantly back up at her, and suddenly Shelby's just tired. She snaps Rachel's pajamas back up and heaves her down so that Rachel is standing in front of Shelby.

"What did I say, Rach?"

"I don't care. I helped you. We worked so hard and now you want to be done? That doesn't even make any sense!" Rachel's voice is getting louder, and Shelby has to hold herself back from slapping the girl. Honestly, teenagers! It makes her wonder sometimes why she ever became a teacher, or let Rachel back into her life.

But no, she'd regret this. She would. This little girl has made her life so much more interesting and full. Even if she is yelling about nursing.

Instead of slapping Rachel, Shelby pulls her into her arms, and Rachel relaxes under the caress. Such a touchy-feely baby. She needs to be held or hugged all the time. Makes Shelby wonder if Hiram and Leroy ever showed the girl affection.

"Come on. I'll rock you for a while."

In the rocking chair, Shelby arranges pillows and blankets until Rachel's wrapped securely in her arms and they're both comfortable. Rachel starts to fumble at Shelby's nightgown, but Shelby slaps her hands sharply.

"Rachel!"

"Just a little bit, please? Please?"

"No! Now, if you can't take no for an answer, then you'll go straight back to bed with no cuddling. Why are you awake, anyway?" Shelby hates the exasperated note she gets in her voice, but honestly, it's relentless!

Rachel turns her face defiantly into Shelby's breasts, anyway, and Shelby heaves a sigh. "Fine. Don't talk. It's 2 AM; I'm happy just to sit here."

There's no response from Rachel for a moment, and Shelby closes her eyes. Then a tiny voice says, "I had a bad day at school."

Shelby's eyes open and she looks down at the dark head pillowed on her breasts. "Aw, sweetie. What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd listen, I guess." Rachel's voice is starting to get foggy, and Shelby strokes her hair.

"I'll always listen, baby. Did you get slushied again?"

"Yeah . . . and I had an accident just before I came home." Rachel's voice is full of tears now, and Shelby hugs her close, kissing her hair.

"Shh. It's okay. It's over now."

Rachel wears Pull-Ups during the day – she can't really be trusted to keep her pants dry after a year of part-time diaper use with Shelby. But she still attempts to use the bathroom to cut down on the chance of anyone finding out she wears them when she has to change them. Accidents are a big deal, especially at a hostile school like William McKinley.

"I don't know why you don't transfer to Carmel High. I've told you again and again that you'd still get to see your Glee friends at competitions. And Jesse really wants you to transfer, too," Shelby tries to reason with Rachel.

Rachel shrugs miserably. "I don't know. Maybe I will."

"I think you should. I'll be around to help you with your music, and Jesse can introduce you to his friends. I think you'll like the Vocal Adrenaline kids. They're a good bunch. Very talented."

Rachel just sniffles, and Shelby kisses the top of her head again. "Anyway, I think it's bedtime, little girl."

"But Mommy . . ."

"Rachel, it's late, and I have to go to work tomorrow. I don't care if you stay home, but I'm not going to be here to take care of you and Jesse has to be at practice, so he won't be here either."

Rachel just sulkily tightens her arms around Shelby, and Shelby strokes her hair. "I'll make you pancakes in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," says Rachel finally, and Shelby gently pushes her off her lap so that she can settle her back in her crib. These night wake ups are really taking their toll – in the half-light, the circles under Rachel's eyes look huge.

Once she's tucked her baby in, Rachel gives her one last appealing look that Shelby chooses to ignore. Good Lord, will this child stop?

"Jesse's going to be here in the morning to grab a ride with me to school. You can ask him if he'd like to stay for dinner tomorrow."

Rachel's face lights up a bit at that, and Shelby feels slightly bad, knowing that the reason Jesse will be coming is to fuck Shelby. But whatever.

"Okay. You sleep well, and remember, no more nursing. We're done now. You're a big girl and can go without."

Rachel has nothing to say to that, but her lower lip starts trembling again, so Shelby makes her exit as quickly as she can before Rachel starts crying again. Truth be told, she's still pumping and dumping tons of milk. It seems to take as long to dry up as it did to actually induce lactation. Ugh. Sometimes it does seem easier to let Rachel nurse.

Shelby practically falls into bed, groaning when she looks at the clock and sees that it's close to 3 AM. She has to be up by 7 to get to work by 9.

Oh, well. Hopefully soon, the things that are bothering Rachel will be gone when she finally transfers to Carmel High.

/~/

Jesse's at the door bright and early the next morning. Shelby had stood under the shower for what felt like an hour, but her eyes still feel like there's sand in them. Nevertheless, the fresh-faced senior is a breath of fresh air. Checking quickly over her shoulder for any sign of her daughter, Shelby leans forward to kiss Jesse on the lips.

He eagerly responds. He tastes like toothpaste and a hint of coffee. Mmm.

"Well come on in," she says, trying to sound like a regular mom of a regular high school girl. Like this is her daughter's boyfriend and not hers.

"Hey," says Jesse. "I brought Rachel my sheet music for "A Heart Full of Love". I still don't think Cosette's the role for her, but she insisted, so . . ."

"Well, she should be up soon," replies Shelby. "She was up again last night. This weaning thing is not going well."

Jesse makes a concerned moue with his mouth and grabs a cup of coffee from Shelby's coffeemaker while they both slide into seats at the kitchen table. "That sucks. She's still not over it?"

"I don't think she's ever going to be over it at this point," Shelby says, rolling her eyes. "I'm getting tired of it, to be honest. I almost regret ever starting."

"Oh, come on," says Jesse, sliding his large hands across the table to cup Shelby's around her coffee mug. "You're a great mom. You did it because you knew it was really the only way. You weren't going to get her body and soul otherwise."

"I guess," says Shelby, looking into the swirling depths of her cup. "I'm glad she's here and decided to move in, but this baby thing is hard."

Jesse looks like he wants to say more, but his sensitive ears catch whimpers from Rachel's bedroom. "I'll get her. You relax."

Shelby shoots him an appreciative glance. He really is a wonder.

Jesse strolls down the hallway to Rachel's room and peeks in. She's sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and whimpering. Rachel is decidedly not a morning person, even though she pretends she is. She gave up her morning exercise routine when she moved in with Shelby, preferring to hit the gym after school now. And anyway, thinks Jesse fondly, he wouldn't get to look after her when she's all sleepy and cute like this if she was a morning person.

"Hi, baby girl," he says, coming across the room and opening her crib. Rachel's tired expression splits into a pleased and happy smile.

"Jesse!"

"Hi, drama queen," he greets her, lifting her up in his strong arms. "I hear you were up twice last night."

Rachel doesn't say anything – she just inhales his spicy cologne scent – but after a moment, she nods in affirmation and he grins. "Naughty baby."

"I don't like that Mommy isn't letting me nurse," she complains, and he pats her bottom before lifting her up onto her change table.

"Well, I'm sure it sucks, but you need to be a good girl and let her make that decision," he says, looking down at her as she pouts on the change table. "They're not your boobs, after all."

"Nursing makes me happy," she says softly, and Jesse nods quietly as he takes off her wet diaper.

"I get that." More than she knows, he gets that, but they haven't told Rachel yet that he's in a relationship with Shelby. It's just not anything she really needs to know.

Rachel stretches uncomfortably and Jesse rubs the place on her lower back that gets sore from lying in the crib. "Take a shower and I'll help you get dressed," he says, and she nods and hops naked off the change table to go to the shower. They don't have time for a bath this morning, but Jesse enjoys bathing Rachel when he gets the chance. She's so cute and splashy.

After about twenty minutes, Rachel appears in the kitchen dressed in her robe, and Jesse gets up from where he's talking to Shelby about Rachel transferring to Carmel High. "You ready?" he asks her, and she nods after smiling at Shelby.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Rach," says Shelby, smiling at her little girl. "Hurry up and I'll get breakfast on the table for you before we all have to leave. You've got just over an hour."

When Rachel's dressed in her regular school clothes with her hair perfectly dried and in place and her Pull-Up securely on, they all feast on pancakes while Jesse tries to convince Rachel she wants to transfer to Carmel High.

"At the very least, you'll get away from those idiots who throw slushies at you constantly."

"I'm amazed that's allowed," says Shelby incredulously, bringing another plate of pancakes to the table. "I'd flip my shit if I saw a student do that at Carmel."

"Well, we seem slightly more civilized," drawls Jesse, and Rachel glares at him.

"Civilized enough to lose Regionals twice?"

Jesse's about to snap back when he notices Shelby's expression out of the corner of his eye. "Well, maybe we just needed a strong soprano."

"You have Andrea."

"She graduated this year," says Shelby, taking a forkful of pancake and hand-feeding Rachel. She has a tendency to drip syrup on herself and she's been resisting bibs lately, so this is the alternative.

"Oh," says Rachel, when she swallows. "Well, Mr. Schuester really hasn't been giving me the solos I've wanted . . ."

"I've always said he never cared about your talent," says Jesse, wiping a little bit of pancake from the corner of Rachel's mouth. "He sat there and told you that you needed to give other people chances. What does that even mean? How are you supposed to be the best if you don't get the chance yourself?"

Rachel rounds on him. "Exactly what I've been saying forever!" She gets excited, bouncing in her seat. "That's exactly it. He's never cared what solos I get or about fostering my talent."

"Well, you won't see that at Carmel," says Shelby. "I care about my talented students. Why, I heard that Sally Ordman went onto Broadway after she was done with Vocal Adrenaline. I could swear I saw her as part of the chorus in Wicked the last time I went."

Rachel's eyes are starry. "How cool would that be?"

Jesse winks at Shelby. "Pretty awesome. Time to wipe your face, Messy. We need to go to school." He gently wipes Rachel's syrupy mouth and then kisses it for good measure. She giggles and passes Shelby on her way to get her coat. Shelby checks her diaper.

"You're wet, sweetie."

"No, I can't be!" Rachel checks herself and then flushes a dull red. "I guess you're right." The worried look comes back on her face and Shelby can't help giving her a hug.

"Oh, sweetie. If you need to wear diapers full-time, that's okay."

"I just usually know when it's happening," mutters Rachel, and Jesse takes her hand.

"I'll change her, Shelby. We'll meet you in the car."

Shelby finishes cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and smiles inwardly. It'll be nice to have Rachel at Carmel where she can keep an eye on her. She's always wanted her for Vocal Adrenaline, anyway.

The only problem is Jesse. It'll be harder to avoid their relationship at school with Rachel right there.

Well, she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it. For now, school time. Shelby grabs her keys and heads out to the car, ready to start another day.

/~/

A few weeks pass and finally Rachel agrees to switch to Carmel High. "I've had it with getting the inadequate solos at William McKinley. Better to go to a place where I'm actually wanted," she complains one night while Shelby's changing her into her pajamas.

"I agree, you know I do," replies Shelby, and Rachel nods in satisfaction. Suddenly, Shelby's breasts twinge and she grimaces. "Ugh. I guess I'll have to pump again. You'd think I'd be done after three weeks."

"Well, you could let me nurse, and then they wouldn't hurt," says Rachel slyly, but Shelby chucks her under her chin.

"Not a chance, baby girl. You've just started sleeping through the night again; you think I'm going to let you wake up to nurse? No way."

Rachel pouts, but raises her arms to be placed in her bed. She's more tired lately with a short school vacation coming up and finishing midterm exams. It's a weird time to switch, but Rachel's only really got one more year left, anyway, and Vocal Adrenaline will do more for her than a dinky club at a nondescript high school.

Shelby spends a few minutes singing her a lullaby before creeping off to her room to call Jesse.

"She agreed."

"Well, that's news," he drawls, and she pictures him on his bed, legs crossed above his head, phone tucked into the sweet-smelling crook of his neck. God, she's so horny.

"Can you come over? She's in bed, I take it," he says, and Shelby grimaces.

"You know I can't leave. Just come here."

He chuckles, a deep, melodic sound, and she suddenly wants his hands all over her body. "Not tonight, Shel. I'm tired."

"I know you guys are finishing up exams, but you're young," she tries to argue. "You have more energy than I do."

Jesse laughs again. "You sound like Rachel."

"Well!"

"No. I'll come over tomorrow night. Rachel goes to visit her dads anyway, doesn't she?"

Shelby nods slowly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she does. Okay. Deal."

She can hear his smile. "Good. Sleep well, beautiful."

As she hangs up with him, she wonders just what the hell she's doing with her life.

She doesn't really care, though.

/~/

There's a brief interlude of a few nights alone, and Shelby and Jesse have sex every night. She starts to fall more in love with his smooth chest and points of his collarbone. He's got such a young, beautiful body. At nineteen, he's better-developed than most 25-year-olds, and twice as delicious.

Then Rachel's back, and it's her first day at Carmel. She's nervous and refuses to eat much breakfast.

"I don't want to throw up in class or anything."

"Since when are you anything but absolutely poised?" teases Jesse, and hand-feeds her a bite of oatmeal. "You still have to eat, drama queen. I can't have you passing out at practice tonight."

Shelby turns from the sink. "You're still planning to attend, aren't you, sweetie?"

"I hope so," says Rachel contemptuously, pushing away another bite of oatmeal. "It's why I'm transferring, after all."

"Well, good." Shelby's inordinately pleased, and jingles her keys happily as she puts on her coat. Jesse shoots her a fond look and she finds herself wishing that they didn't have to sneak around Rachel so much.

"Let's go," says Jesse. "You don't want to be late on your first day."

Rachel rises a little uncertainly, but Jesse gives her a hug. "Come on, slow poke."

They pile into the car, and eventually, Rachel starts chattering about the music Shelby has on the CD player. Jesse patiently changes the music to a CD Rachel likes, and she spends the rest of the half-an-hour-long drive singing away happily.

Shelby has to prep immediately for her first class, so she disappears into her office, letting Jesse show Rachel around.

She just hopes Rachel's first day will be good.

/~/

Rachel kisses Jesse goodbye in the hallway. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Sure, babe. Stop worrying. I'll come get you after your math class, all right?" He's so confident, and Rachel feels minimally better. Not so lost and scared.

She turns towards her locker and works at the combination. The lock must be rusty or something, however, because she can't get it open. Craning her head over the thronging crowd, she tries to find Jesse so that he can help her, but no such luck – he's gone.

Rachel grits her teeth and works harder at the lock, but it won't budge. Suddenly, a shadow falls over her hands.

She looks up to see a Karofsky-type guy standing over her. "A new kid, eh?" he sneers.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry –"

"I don't care. I care that there are new kids in my school." He looks her up and down. "Where the hell did you come from, a thrift store?" He laughs raucously, and a group that's gathered behind him laughs, too.

Now Rachel is really wishing that Jesse hadn't left her alone.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get this locker open . . ." She tries to move out of his shadow so that she can get some light on the lock again, but he blocks her again and then takes the lock in his huge hands.

With one pull, he's broken the rusty catch, and the lock hangs open. "There. Problem solved." He laughs again in that weird way, and Rachel doesn't really know what to say. She'll have to get a new lock at the very least.

"Uh, thank you, but I've got to get to my first class –" She attempts to get out from behind him, but he opens the locker and then with one motion, shoves her inside.

"Shut up, runt," he growls, and the laughter from his crowd of goons grows louder as he slams the door shut. It catches, and though she works at the latch with her fingers, she can't get the door open.

Time seems to stop. They laugh and bang on the door, and she cowers against the back of the smelly locker. It stinks like someone's old lunch and mildew, and the lack of air is even more noticeable when she realizes she's screaming at the vents, trying to get someone to let her out.

Where the hell is Jesse, or Shelby, for that matter? What the hell is wrong with this school?

The crowd melts away at the bell, and she hears the morning announcements start, but no one is coming by her hallway now. There's no one around to hear her screaming – this hallway only has a set of bathrooms and the lockers in it, and the entrance to the gym.

Rachel begins to sob, sinking against the back of the locker, her Pull-Up sodden and uncomfortable.

So much for avoiding the teasing at Carmel High.

/~/

Jesse's about to go into gym class when he hears sobbing coming from the lockers in the hallway. Looking around carefully, he notices no one else looking else in that direction, and catching the teacher's eye, he begins to moan and rub his stomach.

"Bad breakfast burrito," he groans, and the teacher rolls his eyes.

"All right, Mr. St. James, you can make up my class later. I'll expect an essay on the evils of junk food on my desk at 9 am tomorrow morning. Go see the nurse if you need to lie down."

Jesse waits until his class has filed into the gym and then jogs down to where he knows Rachel's new locker is. Sure enough, the sobbing is coming from inside. Jesse notices, with a sinking heart, that the lock is broken on her locker and that the door is kicked in, rendering it useless to open from the inside. Shit.

With a wrench, he gets the door open, only to find his poor girlfriend sobbing so hard that her chest is hitching. "Oh, Rach."

He lifts her out and she falls against him, her legs seeming like rubber. Jesse knows immediately that he's not going to be able to get her to calm down. She's sobbing so hard she can't even talk.

He scoops her up in his arms and starts running down the hall towards Shelby's office. He hopes she's still there on prep, because this is awful.

Thankfully, Shelby is in her office, and her mouth drops open when he comes in carrying Rachel.

"Holy shit, Jesse, what the hell is this?"

"I don't know. I found her stuffed in a locker. I have no idea how long she's been in there." Jesse puts Rachel down, breathless, and she stumbles into Shelby's arms, gasping.

"Mom-mommy . . ."

Shelby cradles Rachel against her, reaching over onto her desk for a tissue. "Oh my God. My poor baby."

Rachel bats the tissue away from her cheeks – she's always hated having her face wiped – and lets out a loud and mournful wail. Jesse immediately shuts Shelby's office door. The last thing they need is to have someone barging in wanting to know what's wrong.

Shelby rocks Rachel back and forth. "Oh, sweetheart. Jesse, can you get her bag? Her diaper's soaked and she's going to leak soon."

Jesse nods and disappears, closing the door behind him, and Shelby tries to wipe Rachel's face again. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I don't – I don't – "

"Okay. Calm down. Mommy's got you. Shh. We'll figure it out."

Jesse comes back with Rachel's backpack, and Shelby stands Rachel up in front of her, raising her skirt and tearing open the sides of her Pull-Up. "We'll have to do this standing up. There's no place to lay her down."

Rachel trembles and sobs as Shelby manages to wipe her down and stash the wet Pull-Up in a plastic bag, but as soon as she's in a dry Pull-Up, she immediately clings onto her mother again.

"Mommy, I need – I need – milk, milkies, please, please?" Rachel's hitching pleas melt Shelby's heart, and she simply stares at Jesse helplessly.

Jesse shrugs. "They're your boobs. But she's stopped asking until now."

Shelby nods consideringly, but at that, Rachel bursts into fresh tears, a pained and cracked sound emanating from her open mouth, and Shelby can't bear it anymore.

"Fine, let's just get her calm," she says, opening her blouse. Rachel doesn't even hesitate – her legs and part of her back spilling off of Shelby's lap, she immediately and hungrily latches on, sucking as hard as she can.

"Slow down, baby, shh, slow down." Shelby strokes Rachel's face until her rapt sucking slows down and then pats her back. "Jesse, get over here and help me hold her, can't you?"

Jesse immediately slides a chair over and takes Rachel's legs and bottom onto his own lap. Rachel sighs shakily and turns onto her side, pressing her face against her mother's breasts, and clinging to Shelby's collar.

"Shh. That's a girl. It's all going to be okay," murmurs Shelby, and then feels badly. She's ruining the weaning process, and it's been weeks. She doesn't even have that much milk, and after a few minutes, Rachel unlatches and starts to cry again.

"It's all gone!"

"I know, sweetheart. There's not going to be much. I'm only pumping once a day now." Shelby strokes Rachel's hair and tries to rock her, but Rachel sits up and starts to wail, and Jesse shoots Shelby an alarmed look.

"Can't you switch sides or something? We're going to have someone in here in less than two minutes if she doesn't quiet down." Jesse rubs Rachel's lower back, which helps a little, but it's not until Shelby shifts Rachel over to her right breast that she quiets down again.

Shelby's ready to let Rachel suck for as long as she wants, but after Rachel drains the right breast, she starts to whimper and move restively until Shelby finally stares at Jesse in despair.

"I don't know how to get her to stop crying. She won't focus. Rachel, come on, sweetie. You need to calm down," says Shelby, gently stroking Rachel's hair. Jesse rubs Rachel's bottom and feels her diaper, squeezing the crotch.

"She's wet again."

"She was upset. We'll change her in a minute."

But Jesse has a look in his eye. "No, let's change her now. You keep nursing her."

Shelby shrugs, but continues to cradle Rachel close to her, admiring the girl's long lashes curled on her wet cheeks as she sucks quietly at Shelby's dry breast. Jesse takes off the wet diaper and wipes Rachel clean. After a moment, he does it again, and presses suggestively on Rachel's clit.

Rachel's eyes fly open and she gasps. After a second, though, she suddenly smiles around Shelby's breast.

Shelby doesn't know what to say.

Jesse does it again. He pulses his finger on Rachel's clit, watching as Rachel begins to move with him, gasping and sucking harder on Shelby's nipple. Shelby starts to feel a little wet, herself, watching this. It's a little weird, but then, when isn't Jesse weird? And it's working.

As Jesse fingers Rachel, she starts to moan, then shoves her hand down to push his harder against her. "Mmm," she moans, and Jesse grins.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmm, harder," says Rachel, letting go of Shelby's nipple to push Jesse's hand. He starts pulsing faster and faster, slipping another finger inside Rachel and beginning to fuck her that way, too.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to come. She arches on Shelby's back, the note in her voice one of pleasure instead of pain and tears. When Jesse removes his fingers to wipe them off, she simply lies on Shelby's lap, her eyes closed.

Shelby grins at Jesse. "That was clever."

Jesse grins back. "Well, the weaning process can go on, now." He slips Rachel's last Pull-Up on her and Shelby makes an executive decision.

"I'll sign you two out. Take her home. She's got to rest anyway."

Jesse nods and helps Rachel up. This time, looking a little glazed over, she allows him to wipe her cheeks and straighten her hair without complaint.

He winks at Shelby.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Maybe we can stop her waking up again . . ."

Shelby grins. "We'll see."

He may be able to keep Rachel asleep, but she knows she'll be up all night with him, and she's completely okay with that.

After all, they are a weird family, but it works for everyone.


End file.
